Wallflower
by erzas-panty
Summary: Misaki, once the president of Seika Academy, and forever the wallflower, discovers something new about that boy who always came to Maid Latte. They weren't such strangers after all. ONESHOT.


Wallflower

Synopsis: Misaki, once the president of Seika Academy, and forever the wallflower, discovers something new about that boy who always came to Maid Latte. They weren't such strangers after all.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Hiro Fujiwara.

Author's Note: Oh hey, look a new oneshot. I was writing a different plot and I ended up getting off track and making this one, lol. There's no conflict, it's all just emotions. Read and review? Enjoy!

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki grew up with the title of being a wallflower- beautiful, radiant, shy, and quiet. Her mind was infinite and her thoughts were unpredictable, like her actions. She had everything going for her, despite the fact she wasn't the most liked person or the fact she didn't have many friends. She was a student in training to be a surgeon, had a fitting apartment of her own, and had a great life in general. Ayuzawa didn't mind not being the center of attention. She was outspoken, and stood out every now and then. Other than the fact she was previously Seika Academy's almighty female president, she remained the silent wallflower. She never called attention towards her, nor asked for it and kept calm. Ayuzawa liked that. She always claimed they were perks.

Though she wasn't the most beautiful girl on campus in high school, or even in college, she never ceased to amaze one person. Unlike her, he was popular and well known. In high school and college, both. A good number of the girls that came into contact with him always crushed on him or even confessed to him. He never cared though. He didn't want a 'hot' girl with a body, was easy, and couldn't keep up a conversation. He wanted a beautiful girl who was intelligent, and could blow his mind before he did to her. The wallflower, or the Seika demonic president was that girl to Usui Takumi.

Usui set eyes on her at the Maid Latte when she was just sixteen. She worked there to pay off her father's debt he left her family. His heart smiled knowing that she went out of her way to make sure her family had everything they needed, and had her priorities straight. She had high ambitions and knew where she wanted to go in life. Usui knew that this was the girl he wanted to bring home to England one day. But, he never had the courage to say anything or walk up to her and engage in a conversation. Her personality shined behind the wall she was buried beneath in. Ayuzawa was a kind, free spirit. She didn't care what others had to say about her. But she cared when it came to others. She made sure everyone was happy, and placed everyone before herself. '_She's perfect,_' he would always think when he would watch her walk in and out of the Maid Latte kitchen, balancing trays, food, and his unknown affections.

Ayuzawa adored Usui's personality more than anything. She never noticed his looks until they became more close. He finally said, "Hi," while she patrolled the halls of Seika, and she responded with a small smile and tiny, "Hi." It was a new beginning to their relationship. Even though she barely knew him for awhile, she knew everything she needed to know about him. What she discovered was that Usui was also a wallflower. People talked to him and liked him, or even adored him, but in her eyes, he was a wallflower because people never really noticed what he was really made of and who he was. His exterior was loud and colorful, but his interior was fragile and transparent. Nobody seemed to understand him, but her. Usui, to her is caring, funny, sensitive, beautiful, and her other half. Ayuzawa always knew that Usui was a wallflower himself - both blocked most people out of their lives from knowing them, letting them pass by them daily, not taking notice; as if they were invisible. But neither didn't mind being invisible. There were truly perks to being a wallflower.


End file.
